Surprises
by HolyMangos
Summary: Lei Lei lifted her arms up, hoping her idol would melt at the mere sight and pick her up. And when Tigress did just so, Lei Lei couldn't help but cheer. Lei Lei and Tigress oneshot. Can't wait to see their interactions..


**Kung Fu Panda comes out in less then two weeks and I'm so excited. Time flew by. It seems like yesterday we were just waiting years.**

 **So I decided to write (a couple) oneshots about Lei Lei and Tigress. I'm really excited to see Tigress' reaction to all the baby pandas and based on what we've seen from the trailers and whatnot, her and Lei Lei are going to get along well. Here's one of the oneshots I wrote. If this gets good reviews, I'll most likely post more before the movie comes out. There's a small chance im going to do a part two to this. But I also think I am for another oneshot I'm currently writing, so I gotta figure out that one first. But anyways, review, review, review.**

STRIPY BABY! STRIPY BABY!" Lei Lei chanted, excitedly. She lifted her arms up, hoping her idol would melt at the mere sight and pick her up. And when Tigress did just so, Lei Lei couldn't help but cheer.

"Stripy baby!" She repeated, as though Tigress hadn't figured out her own nickname by now. "Guess what?!"

"What?" Tigress asked, showing a hint of the smile towards the toddler. Lei Lei giggled.

"I got to help Cuddles cook! I roll the dough!" The way the baby panda bragged made it sound as what she did was the greatest thing in the world. To her, it was. And that made it to Tigress too.

"Oh did you now?" Tigress asked. She tickled the baby panda's stomach and Lei Lei automatically burst out into giggles. "What did you make?"

"B buns! We made B Buns! And they tasted GOOD!"

"You must have been an excellent chief." The tiger master added, playfully stroking the child's head.

"I am! I made 'ou one too!"

Lei Lei hopped down from Tigress' arms, much to her own dismay, and began running off through the valley.

The Kung fu masters eyes widened as automatically called for her to come back. But with no luck, as the toddler was now sprinting down the valley.

Tigress nearly felt her heart stop as she lost track of Lei Lei and began searching through and past shops. She kept her eyes peeled everywhere, as she desperately called out for the baby panda.

Her ears froze down as she heard the sudden giggles of a certain toddler and immediately turned around. "Lei Lei!"

"Boo!" Lei Lei laughed, reaching out to hold Tigress' paw. "Come on, Stripy baby!"

Tigress let out a sigh of relief as the toddler pulled her forward. She soon realized they were headed to Mr Ping's noodle shop and smiled softly well keeping her eyes glued to the baby.

Immediately, the pair recognized Po serving the customers, and Lei Lei let out a big scream. "CUDDLES!"

The Dragon Warrior looked up, before noticing them. "Lei Lei! Ti!"

The toddler ran off to where he was, with Tigress following closely behind. She smiled at Po, who smiled back.

For whatever reason, Po crouched down to Lei Lei's level, but soon Tigress caught on.

"The, uh, you know what's behind the counter." He whispered.

"The B bun?" Lei Lei asked, confused.

Instantly, Po put a finger to her lips and whispered; "shh, shh, shhh!"

Lei Lei giggled and went to grab it from the back. Po looked up at Tigress and grinned.

"She told you, didn't she?"

Tigress smirked. "You know I don't like surprises anyway."

Within a second, the toddler bounced back up in front of the counter with a bean bun on a plate in her paws. "SURPRISE!" She screamed as though Tigress didn't already know. Gaining attention from nearby customers as well, they glanced over well shaking their heads.

Tigress chuckled, as she took it. "Thank you, Lei Lei."

"Did I do a good job yelling surprise, Cuddles?" Lei Lei asked Po, who nodded along.

"You did a really good job!"

The toddler smiled widely, beaming at the compliment. She thanked Cuddles for helping her and gave him a small hug. Turning back to Tigress, Lei Lei watched her every move, trying to judge just how much her idol enjoyed her cooking.

"Do you like it?!" Lei Lei asked before Tigress could even finish. Tigress swallowed before nodding.

"I love it. Your a very good chief. Thank you, Lei Lei."

The tiny panda immediately burst out into giggles at the praise and proceeded to jump up and down. Po put his paw out to high five her, and she smacked it a lot harder then he would have thought.

Tigress ruffled the fur on top of her head before picking her back up. She kissed the toddlers forehead in thanks as Lei Lei continued to giggle.


End file.
